Tinman and Falcon
Overview Tinman and Falcon was created by Bryan Manzo and My Young of Maximum Coherence and Jupe Jupe, and by visual artist Ryan Steans. The project consisted of a full double album of original music (titled A Spy Named Lonely) by Manzo and Young, with accompanying comic book visuals by Steans. The concept was pitched to the Wachowski brothers (creators of The Matrix franchise) and Brad Pitt, but the idea never went anywhere. For some time, the entire musical portion of Tinman and Falcon was available for download on the now-defunct official website, but the links to the music have since stopped working. Track Listing DISC ONE: # Overture: Spy Named Lonely. Brief introduction of plot and characters as well as title theme # A Stranger Approaches (the Proposition). A grieving man asks Jack Vegas to find his lost love # Enter the Dame. Vegas, now in pursuit, finds the girl. However, she is not what he was expecting... # Lovesong. It would seem that Vegas and the girl, Vera Lonely, were meant for one another. She sings of her love and joy. # The Morning After.The narrator interjects a point the Vera missed in her rapture. Life can be tempestuous for detective and spy; evil is always lurking. # A Quick Meeting with Danger. Vegas and Lonely are lost in each other, however, the vile henchman Gripper has set out to find them, and find them he does. But, by the quick actions of Vegas they escape, this time. # The Gripper. Vegas tells Lonely the story of the monster that is pursuing them. # In a Dark Alley. '''Gripper finds them again, but this time there is no escape DISC TWO: # '''Entr'acte (while you where away). The sweet remembrance of love during a time of loss. # Jailbreak. After being interrogated by the police, Lonely escapes with her cellmate, the troubled Miss Kitten. # Transmission from Robot Planet. An agent for Robot Planet, code name Tinman, is activated for duty. # Empire with You. The evil Archibald Nemesis sings of his plans for Lonely, if he can find her. # Funeral and the Aftermath. Alone the grief struck Lucius Falcon staggers into a bar, the "Turnabout", seeking solace in a bottle # Inside the "Turnabout". Two local yokels are picking on a Robot; action that Falcon cannot stand idly by and watch. # Inside the Turnabout Falcon stands up for the Robot and starts to take a beating. However, the Robot (Tinman) has been programmed with a Life-Debt Failsafe, and though he would rather leave the scene he is now forever in debt to the drunk who stood up for him. # Conversations at Breakfast. It is the next morning and Falcon wakes to find that he is in the apartment of a strange Robot who is trying to explain why they are now and forever partners. # Reprise. The narrators recapitulate our feelings. End of Episode 1 Links http://www.melbotis.com/2003/06/tinman-and-falcon.html https://web.archive.org/web/20040122060122/http://www.tinmanandfalcon.com:80/ Other Information If you find any works belonging to Tinman and Falcon, please notify the creator of this wiki immediately.Category:Tinman and falcon Category:Missing Category:Artwork Category:Albums